


Pure Blooded One

by 15bbird



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), ParaNorman (2012), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Blood, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15bbird/pseuds/15bbird
Summary: Dipper Pines have been studying the weird stuff happening at Hogwarts ever since he began his schooling. He hasn't figured out what's causing all the ghosts to disappear, but when 1st year Norman Babcock shows up, he may of finally be able to get some answers.





	Pure Blooded One

It was the start of a new school year, and Wirt was finally old enough to go to Hogwarts. After his mom and dad divorced, Wirt ended up in an all muggle household. He loved his mom and brother, and tolerated his step-dad, but that didn’t change the fact that he had no one to guide him when it came to magic. He barely could manage to fix a broken lamp. It would be good to finally learn some proper spells and wand usage.

 

Wirt, his mother, and his little brother Greg, were waiting between the 8th and 9th pole at the train station. His mother was giving him a goodbye hug, and wiping tears from her eyes.

 

“are you sure you want to go to Hogwarts? You sure you don’t just want to go to the public school with all your little friends.” Wirt’s mother asked.

 

Wirt refrained from rolling his eyes, “I’ve made up my mind, mom. I’m going to Hogwarts. Dad isn’t around too teach me magic, and I have to learn from somewhere.”

 

Wirt’s five year old brother, Greg started tugging at Wirt’s pants leg then. “Can I come with you?” a big happy grin appeared on the boy’s face.

 

“what? No, you can’t Greg.” Wirt looked bewildered as he spoke. “it’s a wizard school, and you’re a muggle."

 

“aww, come on, Wirt! At least let me try!”

 

Wirt leaned down and pointed toward the pillar with the number 9 on it. “go ahead and try, Greg. But what’s gonna happen is, you’re going to run straight into that pillar, and possibly break your nose.”

 

Greg seemed to only hear the first bit of what Wirt said. Without hesitation,  Greg ran straight for the pillar before anyone could stop him.

 

He should of smacked into it.

 

His nose should of been at least bleeding from the impact.

 

He should of been crying from the pain.

 

None of that happened, however.

 

Instead, Greg just disappeared. Just like that. Poof. He was there, and then he was gone, and all Wirt could do was blink.

 

His mother was much quicker to react. She shrieked, and rushed forward. Her hands banged against the bricks. Her nails clawed at them, trying to brute force her way through the magical gateway.

 

Wirt watched his mom, before shaking his head, and moving forward. He placed his hands on his mom’s shoulder. “Hey, hey… mom, come down. I’m sure it was just some kind of fluke. Let me just go through and I’ll make sure he’s brought back safely.”

 

“a-alright…” she took a deep breath. “okay, honey. Make sure your brother gets home safe.”

 

Wirt smiled softly, and said, “I will.”

 

He strode forward, leaving his things with his mother since he was going to be right back.

 

He was able to get through just fine. Though there wasn’t a train station on the other side like there was suppose to be.

 

He was in a large rounded room with a single door and blacked out windows. There was a carpet with a pentagram in the middle of it. On the wall had torches with green fire, and portraits of the old queens. Wirt recognized some of them, due to an old magical history book his dad left behind.

 

And in the middle of the room was his brother Greg. He was suspended in the air, and unconscious.

 

Tears suddenly formed in Wirt’s eyes. He screamed out, “Greg! Greg, wake up!”

 

Wirt’s legs moved on their own then. He rushed for his brother, his only instinct was to grab him and go. He was stopped in his tracks, and then he was thrown by an invisible force. His body slammed against the wall. His jaw slammed together, and suddenly he was tasting blood. His body ached, his heart ached. He still managed to pull his head up and stare directly at his attackers.

 

There were three beings sitting in three thrones.  One of them was a shadow figure with antlers, while the other was a glowing yellow triangle with a single eyeball and wearing a top hat. Wirt had no clue who those two were, but the third one… he recognized her from his dad’s history book.

 

“Queen Eclipsa? Shouldn't you be dead?” Wirt sputtered out.

 

The old queen laughed. “Oh dear, being imprisoned in azkaban does have some positives. They sure know how to keep someone frozen for eternity. That is until some blubbering fool ends up freeing you by mistake when he’s trying to make his own escape.” She pointed forward then, a glowing lantern dangling from her hand, “is this your baby brother?”

 

“y-yes.” He managed to croak out, “what are… what are you planning on doing to him?”

 

Eclipsa smiled and rose from her throne as she made her way down to Wirt. Once in front of him, she sat the lantern down. “Oh nothing, dear… he’s absolutely safe.” then smiled. Wirt didn’t like that smile. That’s the kind of smile people had right before they told bad news. Well, bad for him, and good for them. “have you meet these two yet. Antler man here is known as the beast, while the Dorito is known as Bill Cipher.”

 

The triangle moved to get into Eclipsa’s face, “hey, I thought we agreed you would stop calling me that.”

 

Eclipsa shushed him, and Bill moved back to his throne, with what looked to be a grumpy expression.

 

Eclipsa gently moved her hand over Wirt’s face, instantly healing his wounds and possible broken ribs. “they’re demons, dear. Do you know what a demon is?

 

Wirt suddenly felt very hesitant, and he tried to hide into the wall. “kind of… not entirely.”

 

Eclipsa smoothed Wirt’s hair then. “well… every demon is different. They have their own set of rules, but also follow the same guidelines. They are _mostly_ immortal, and they are trapped in the unknown, unless summoned by a magic user. Even then they will only be able to stay in the confines of a pentagram. Every rule can be twisted though. For example, if they had a proper vessel.”

 

Wirt’s eyes widened. He knew what Eclipsa meant, but still the words left his mouth. “what do you mean by vessel?’

 

Bill decided to supply the answer. “a human meat suit, kid! A disgusting, fleshy, blood filled human body!”

 

Wirt kept himself from puking. He began to stand up, put Eclipsa used her hand to push Wirt. “We need your and your brother’s bodies. To protect millions, we have no choice. I’m sorry….”

 

She generally did sound sorry, and not everything she said made sense in Wirt’s mind. Still, he wasn’t going to sit back and let his body be used. He started thrashing, and kicking and yelling. He needed out of here. He needed to get his brother and get the hell out of here.

 

He kicked.

 

He kicked Eclipsa in the stomach.

 

She fell backwards, grabbing for the lamp. Wirt barely noticed and kept kicking. His leg went right for the lamp.

 

The sound of glass broke, and then a loud and deep shriek. Wirt saw wood, and a monster. The being was disappearing, and he clawed for his survival. He clawed the walls and the carpet. The pentagram getting ripped to shreds. Then both the demons were gone, and the room was silent.

 

The only ones left were Wirt, Greg, who was now on the ground, and queen Eclipsa. She rose to her feet then, and began to laugh. “my boy..m you know how hard it was to get those demons. How hard it was to get a demon connected to an object? It was so difficult that I had to make that demon. Now he needs replaced.”

 

He fingers were glowing and they were pointed straight at Wirt.

 

Wirt didn’t think, he just ran. He ran for Greg, picking him up in his arms, and racing for the single door.

 

_“Your soul shall be replaced with a demons touch, and hidden in what you cherished as such.”_

 

It didn’t sound like words. It only sounded like vibrations in Wirt’s ears.

 

He was opening the door, and he felt a sudden zap in his back. Wirt went stumbling forward with his brother in his arms.

 

After a moment of complete silence and blackness. Then he felt his mother and Greg shaking him.

 

Wirt didn’t remember much of that day. He barely remembered the train ride. He only vaguely remembered a group of first years coming up to him and introducing themselves. The only ones in that group he remembered was Steven Universe, and Star Butterfly. He only remembered them cause Star was the princess and Steven’s mom was very important in the magical high commission before she passed away.

 

The next day, he discovered his multicolored eyes. He discovered that he will fulfil any and every deal. His shadow would sometimes have antlers on it.

 

Three things were clear to him though.

 

He attended a school for wizards.

 

He was in Ravenclaw.

 

He was turned into a highly illegal demon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This Fan fiction is basically going to be a combination of multiple AU's. A Hogwarts au, the pinescone demonBAE au, and the star children. Hope you guys all enjoy!


End file.
